The Chains That Bind
by amillionsmiles
Summary: In which Kai decides that he'd rather not babysit ever again. / Kai&Jinora, one-shot.


**A/N: **For Kainora Week Day 4: "Freedom." :)

* * *

><p>This is not Kai's idea of a good time.<p>

The inside of the room is sweltering, the kind of heat that sticks to skin. One would think that in a room full of airbenders, this wouldn't be a problem, but despite the breeze they've been pulling in through the window in a continuous loop, the exertion is starting to make everyone cranky and irritable.

_Especially_ Ikki and Meelo.

"Why can't we go outside?" Ikki whines for what Kai swears is the fiftieth time in a minute.

"Because," justifies Jinora, folding her arms and barring the door, "Mom and Dad said that it was my job to babysit you guys, and I can't keep an eye on you all if you're running around willy-nilly outside."

"Who uses the word '_willy-nilly?'_" says Meelo, wrinkling his nose.

"But it's so _hot,_" moans Ikki, collapsing on the floor.

"It isn't going to be any better outside. In fact, it's _sunnier_ outside."

Ikki sticks out her tongue in response.

"Bossypants, bossypants, Jinora's a bossypants!" Meelo begins to chant, stomping around the room.

"Meelo, stop shouting! Rohan's trying to nap!"

Right. Rohan. Kai looks down at the baby, swaddled peacefully in his basket. Kai has been keeping him cool by swirling air around the baby's face for the past hour, and his finger is starting to get tired from directing the air flow. But if it keeps Rohan content and quiet, that's one less problem for them to deal with until Pema and Tenzin get back.

"Babies are boring," complains Meelo. "All they do is eat and sleep."

Silently, Kai agrees.

"Jinoraaaaaa," calls Ikki from where she has rolled onto her stomach, laying herself spread-eagle on the floor. "Can we play a game pleaseeeeeee?"

"Oh, all _right_," relents Jinora, sounding drained. She bites her lip and meets Kai's gaze from across the room. "Kai, do you have any ideas?"

Perking up, Kai taps his chin. "Hm, let me think. Oh, I know! We could—_ow!"_ Kai looks down sharply at the basket, where Rohan blinks up at him sleepily, lips pulling apart to reveal his two tiny bottom teeth. Kai extracts his finger from the baby's grip quickly, nursing his wounds.

"Uh, Jinora, Rohan's awake."

"What?" says Jinora, moving across the room just as Rohan's first wail splits the air.

Kai can't help it—he glares. This is the _last_ thing any of them needs.

Within seconds, Ikki has picked herself up from the floor and peers over the top of the basket, nearly pressing her face into her baby brother's. "It's okay Rohan, big sister is here!"

Rohan cries louder.

Meelo stomps his foot and covers his ears. "Make him _stop!"_

"Everybody, be _quiet!"_ instructs Jinora, pushing Ikki to the side. "Shhh, Rohan, shhh, it's okay."

Rohan scrunches his face but quiets as his eyes trace over Jinora, documenting the smooth plane of her blue-tattooed forehead and the warmth in her brown eyes. Kai holds his breath.

The stillness lasts for a whole five minutes before Rohan disintegrates into tears again. Jinora scoops him out of the basket and bounces him on her knee in hopes it'll soothe him, and it looks like that'll work for a while too, until it doesn't.

Babies are so _fussy._ They go through a routine: take Rohan out of the basket, put him back. Take him out, put him back. Meelo refuses to touch him, so they let Ikki hold him, and then it's back to Jinora. It's like playing hot potato, which was totally _not_ the game Kai had in mind.

Finally, he reaches over and presses Rohan's nose. He doesn't know why he does it, only that he wishes babies had an _off_ button and it isn't as if he has anything to lose.

Lo and behold, Rohan giggles.

Jinora looks at Kai wonderingly. "Do it again."

"What?"

"What you just did."

Uncertainly, Kai presses Rohan's nose gently. The baby gurgles, tiny hands reaching up to latch around his finger, holding him there. Rohan kicks excitedly.

"Um…" Kai starts, because he doesn't like where this is going.

Jinora slumps in relief. "You're a lifesaver, Kai," she says, standing up from where she's been crouched uncomfortably on her knees.

Rohan seems to agree, playing with Kai's hand in fascination. And then, before Kai can stop him, he sticks Kai's finger in his mouth.

Kai bites back his scream. This is so, _so_ gross.

Jinora's eyes light up. "That's right! Why didn't I think of it before? He doesn't have his pacifier!" She snaps her fingers. "Hold on, I'll go get it."

"Me too, me too!" says Meelo, leaping toward the door.

"No way am I being left behind!" says Ikki, racing to beat him.

"Wait, you can't just _abandon_ me," begs Kai, tugging his finger free of Rohan's grip and standing to join them. He barely makes it two steps before Rohan starts crying again. Kai looks helplessly back at the basket and then Jinora, a pleading look in his eyes.

Jinora overlooks it. "Please, Kai?" she replies, fixing him with her most persuasive and grateful look. "We can't leave him alone anyways, and he likes you."

Kai's resolve lasts for all of thirty seconds before he slouches back to Rohan, collapsing grouchily in front of the source of his misery. "_Fine_," he consents grumpily, presenting his finger once more to Rohan, who takes it happily.

"Thanks, Kai. You're the best!" Jinora sings over her shoulder as she, Meelo, and Ikki disappear down the corridor, the door left open behind them, a tantalizing escape.

Kai rests his chin in the palm of his free hand, elbow digging into his leg, and glares at Rohan, who blinks back innocently. His tiny digits are, for all intents and purposes, Kai's shackles.

He is a prisoner.

This is so not fair.


End file.
